Isano
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Blue Jays) Mind's Eye of the Kagura Chakra Enhanced Strength Healing Technique Chakra Scalpel Mystical Palm Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Chakra Sonar https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Healing_Resuscitation_Regeneration_Technique Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cell_Activation_Technique Cell Activation Technique https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Pathway_Derangement Body Pathway Derangement https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Medical_Water_Release:_Jellyfish Medical Water Release: Jellyfish http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Medical_Water_Release:_Water_Mosquito Medical Water Release: Mosquito https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Medical_Water_Release:_Water_Scorpion Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yin_Healing_Wound_Destruction Yin Healing Wound Destruction Generic Sealing Technique Chakra Draining Seal, Fūinjutsu Trap, Sealing Tag Barrier, Unsealing Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique, Earth Release: Rock Section Cane Water Release: Wild Water Wave Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Tearing Torrent Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Dance of the Shikigami Dance of the Shikigami: Punishment Dance of the Shikigami: Storm Paper Butterfly Technique Paper Clone Paper Ocean Technique Paper Prison Paper Shuriken Paper Spikes Paper Storm |tools= Kunai, Explosive Tag, Bandages, Sowing Kit, Katana, Senbon, Trip Wire |japanese voice sample = Yui Ishikawa~https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq63_5FnN2E|casual theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMvWqRWrHiA|battle theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfA2j6V2sK8|serious battle theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLOUMqyp_-M}} Personality Isano can be downright blunt and rude to a person she dislikes depending on how much she dislikes them. She is usually initially very polite to everyone around her when she speaks to them, but shows her informal side to the people she is very close with. She is sarcastic and somewhat volatile, not hesitating to belittle or scold others. There are very few people who can and have gotten passed her prickly nature and see the sweetness deep, very deep, like 10,000 leagues under the sea deep, inside her heart. She is an extremely loyal person to the point where she is blinded by it and will follow someone into the darkest descent. The people she cares about become her priority and she often claims they are her reason for living. This especially goes for her family and close relations. Isano would not hesitate to eradicate a threat to her family. When she was younger, she was a bit of a troublemaker, pulling pranks on the people around her and telling jokes, but upon leaving Kyogakure, became a bit more serious, though she still loves a good joke and tries to get people to smile and laugh. Though no longer the troublemaker, she finds herself in predicaments quite often being a bit danger prone. She can be reckless at times and though has learned to control her impulses, believes in "following her gut". As a kunoichi, Isano comes off as a bit cold, completely opposite of her true personality. She has a defiant, yet obedient nature. When superiors give her an order, she typically carries it out, but she also voices her opinion on the nature of the task. If she is truly deadset against the task, however, she will refuse to do it, especially if it requires her to go against the code set out for medics. She comes off as merciless, but is in fact, compassionate to the plights of those around her, typically hesitating to kill those around her. Due to this compassion, Isano decided to become a medic, where she has thrived. She is known to occasionally threaten uncouth patients. History Kyogakure Unable to recall where she was from, she traveled from village to village until she finally came to Kyogakure. She lived there from some time and was taken under the wing of the ANBU captain. During this time, she was a happy girl and a bit of a troublemaker. Everywhere she went, there was some sort of mischief to come, ranging from little things such as her little "jokes" in which she teased people and her pranks, which would only cause damage to the recipient's pride. Despite this mischievous side to her, she would always help her fellow villagers and shinobi and would do everything she could to get them to smile and laugh, even if it was at her own expense. There was more than one instance where she had to change, but just could not seem to shake that fiery personality of hers. She was sheltered and would hide behind the man she considered her "brother" whenever she got into trouble. After some time in the village, Isano met a boy her age named Rinn. Initially, Isano treated him like everyone else and soon, he became to recipient of her sometimes harsh amusements. Little did she know, their paths would cross many times over the course of their lives. As her surrogate family seemed to fall apart around her and she was hit with a wall in her training, Isano decided to leave the village to find her "passion", unsure of what she wanted to do with her life. Iwagakure, Kusagakure, and Naraku While in Iwagakure, she earned the rank of genin, having skipped out on her testings in Kyogakure. Traveling to Kusagakure, she was influenced by a man named Naraku, who offered her power in exchange for her compliance in various schemes; she aided Naraku in causing small disturbances in the village, unable to disobey due to a cursed mark he placed upon her. Isano was dissatisfied with who she was becoming, but felt helpless to stop it. She managed to escape his influence upon meeting a man named Akumu, who helped her leave Kusagakure and realize that there was a way to escape her fate. It was Akumu that helped guide her to Shinko, renowned for his sealing abilities, and Hana, a talented medic. Arriving in Amegakure and Return to Kusagakure: Past Revealed On her way to Amegakure, Isano crossed paths with two people. The first being the Uzumaki clan leader Shinko. Shinko sealed away Isano's curse mark, alleviating her of her servitude to Naraku. Isano expressed her gratitude and the man gave her a kunai with a seal on it; she was told that if she ever needed his help, to concentrate her chakra into the seal and he would come right away. The second person was Hana, the Head of the Medical Corps in Sunagakure at the time. She asked Hana to take her on as a student in medical ninjutsu, to which she agreed. Upon arrival to Amegakure, she found herself in the middle of a spar between the Sandaime Amekage, Styx, and Akumu. She aided Akumu only minorly, being told to mostly stay out of the battle by him. After the battle, she was given the rank of Chuunin and ended up returning to Kusagakure with the Amekage and Akumu. There, the trio encountered Naraku once again and he voiced his displeasure at the fact that his former minion was rid of the cursed seal and therefore retained her free will. They had a brief interaction with him and were soon welcomed into the home of Chio, the Amekage's brother, and his wife. Changes After the trio returned to Amegakure, the Sandaime's in-laws, along with their children and the medic known as Kuro, came from Kusagakure to visit. Isano met them briefly before they left, going to the tea house and sitting quietly as they spoke. Periodically, Rinn, under the new alias of Hoshimi, would come to see Isano. He had become much darker, much to Isano's dismay. She kept trying to convince him that his path was more of a path of destruction than a path of salvation. Eventually, Isano managed to get him to open his heart again. He changed his name back to Rinn and reverted to his old self to an extent. This caused Isano to realize that she couldn't forget the people she encountered and ingrained in her the need to make a difference for those who encounter her. Soon after arriving in Amegakure, Akumu disappeared, leaving Isano alone again. Seeing no point in remaining in Amegakure, Isano decided to start travelling again, planning to return to Iwagakure before she decided to seek out the Sandaime Amekage to learn paper ninjutsu. It was sometime upon her return to Iwagakure that she learned that she was actually the Rokudaime Tsuchikage Tsuyo's cousin. She was of course, ecstatic about the fact that she had a living relative that she had actually gotten along with before knowing of their relation. But this raised more questions for her as she still could not remember her early childhood, let alone Tsuyo. Hana sent word to Isano that she had gone to Uzushiogakure, the homeland of the Uzumaki. She reminded Isano that she needed to complete her training as a medic and invited her to continue her studies. Isano readily agreed and began her journey to Uzushiogakure. Duty to Village or to Family? When she arrived at Uzushiogakure, the village was on lockdown. At first, she was not permitted entrance, but she was persistent. She insisted on waiting right outside the gates and ended up falling asleep, prompting Genesis, the Foreign Advisor of the village, have the guards let her in. It was then that she learned Shinko was fighting for his life, alongside Tsuyo. She asked if she could help, but was told to go to a safe house. When Shinko covered the village in a mokuton dome and transported it, she immediately stepped outside, wondering what was going on. She wandered the village, this time until she came across Hana, her sensei, trying to save an unconscious Shinko. Isano immediately set to work helping her and the two were soon joined by Kaede. Once Shinko was stabilized and conscious, Isano was sent to the hospital to prepare painkillers for him. As she was getting everything ready, the cup of water for Shinko cracked. She took this as a bad omen, but replaced the cup. It was then that she got word that Tsuyo was planning on extracting the Matatabi from himself. Knowing that this would mean he would die, Isano left, with the help of Genesis, to be by her cousin's side. Isano went to Kusagakure, where she met up with Rinn, who turned out to have been adopted by her cousin, Tsuyo. The three made their way outside of the village and as Tsuyo extracted the Matatabi, the three said their goodbyes as he left the world of the living. An attack by Sabu prompted Rinn to transport Isano and Tsuyo's corpse away from the battle so that he could defend his title as the Jinchuuriki of Matatabi. During the course of the battle, Isano remained hidden in Rinn's home with Tsuyo's body until discovered by Tokujiro, Tsuyo's other adopted son. Rinn went missing, but the two were reunited once more. But soon enough, he and Tokujiro fulfilled one of Tsuyo's last wishes, much to her chagrin. The two fought for possession of the Rinnegan. Tokujiro came out victorious, hospitalizing Rinn. Isano visited Rinn often at the hospital in his unconscious state. It was on her way home from one of her visits that she crossed paths with a teenager named Sota, who was familiar in his looks and chakra signature. During a panic attack of his, it was the words he said in his lucid state that brought on the slow return of Isano's memories. Isano's Childhood Isano was the youngest child of the union between Senji and a woman named Himeji, who was in fact, the younger sister of Tsuyo's mother. She and her older brother, Kyo, were the result of an arranged marriage. Senji and Himeji got along and showered their children with love, but there was no love between the two of them. Himeji began seeing another man and soon was with child. She gave birth to a baby boy, whom she named Sota. Isano loved her little brother right away. But, Senji soon came to realize that the child was not his, once Sota got older. Senji began to treat Senji and Himeji with venom. Himeji left with Sota and Isano, 13 year old, Kyo having decided to stay with his father. Isano got along well with her new step-father and enjoyed her new family. But one day, her happiness was shattered. Three year old Sota was kidnapped for the Kekkei Tota and the Sixth Sense ability that he had inherited from Himeji and his father. The man went after the kidnappers, but was killed in the process, the perpetrators making off with the toddler. Himeji fell into a depression and remarried Senji to give Isano a father, but soon enough, she died of a broken heart, having lost her love and young son. Senji married Nanako, who looked a bit similar to Himeji, and the two raised Kyo and Isano until the fateful accident in which her parents were burned alive and Kyo nowhere to be found. Isano received a head injury, losing her memories, and bounced from foster home to foster home until she ran away and ended up in Kyogakure. Kusagakure ''' It was at this time that she began forging bonds with the people of Kusagakure. First, there was Rinn, the two became closer than ever before. It seemed as though their past could be put aside and they could begin anew. Tokujiro was as much Rinn's brother as he was her own, his sense of humor bringing a smile to her face. Sota, her long lost brother, became important to her; she swore she would never lose him again, becoming very defensive of the teen. She soon became acquainted with the medic by the name of Kuro. The mysterious woman assigned Isano a simple mission; retrieve a Byakugan eye from a woman named Eriko. Isano took the mission and within no time, retrieved the eye. The battle itself was nonexistent since the neko woman merely ran away. She gave the eye to Kuro and observed her as she went through the procedures of studying it, wanting to keep up to with her studies. After spending some time in Kusa, considering staying there with Rinn, Isano discovered that she was pregnant by him, the two having begun an affair and contemplating returning to a relationship. At first, it seemed as though things would work out between the two of them, but after a series of disagreements, Isano decided to leave and return to Uzushiogakure while Rinn left for Amegakure, their paths only crossing once after their separation. '''Uzushiogakure She continued her journey to Uzushiogakure and upon arrival met a man named Genji, he was a friendly man and the two got along, but went their separate ways upon reaching the island. After meeting with the new Kage, Rikudou, Isano visited Hana, having sent word previously that she was pregnant. Hana welcomed her back, but told her that her training had to be postponed until after the baby was born. Isano managed to convince Hana to let her work in the hospital and to be able to at least study, to which Hana agreed. Isano and Genji began to interact more after Genji's visit to the hospital after a sparring session that had gone a bit rough. The two renewed their friendship, getting along famously. He asked her to dinner and a walk one day to ask questions about the village. Isano agreed and the two spent the time asking each other questions and talking about the past and Isano's child. The night ended with Genji's promise to be there for Isano and her baby. To her surprise, Genji pursued a relationship with her, despite being pregnant with another man's child. That promise was kept. The two fell in love and before the baby was born, Isano and Genji were happily married, the couple preparing for parenthood. It was after their marriage that Isano received word from Rinn who, despite learning of Isano's marriage, wanted to take part in their child's life. Soon after their marriage and the revelation of Rinn, Isano would give birth to a son, naming him Shinzo after Genji's dying father. Rinn ended up not taking part in Shinzo's life and remained in Amegakure, feeling Genji would be a better father, where he married Kaede, a kunoichi from Uzushiogaure. Oka No Kuni While on a mission, Isano found herself on a mysterious island, Oka no Kuni. There, she met and helped escort home the princess of the land, Makoto. She was soon introduced to her older brother, Emperor Musashi. Isano was immediately captivated by the country and its culture and befriended the Princess and Emperor as well. Once she returned to Uzushiogakure, she began telling Genji everything she had learned and seen, making it known that she wanted to move there with him and Shinzo, who was now two. Genji was hesitant due to his position as the Manji Leader, but complied, the family leaving at night. While Genji was away from their small camp, Isano and Shinzo went into the woods searching for some herbs. They crossed paths with Rinn, who did not reveal to Shinzo that he was his son, but almost attacked Isano. Rinn and Isano went their separate ways, Isano noting that the man was a shell of his former self and giving her greater resolve to ensure that Shinzo would not succumb to the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred. This would be the last time she saw Rinn and she avoided telling Genji of the interaction. When they arrived in Oka no Kuni, Genji found employment as a samurai while Isano continued practicing medicine and even became a trusted friend of the Emperor. While there, Isano gave birth to another son, Heisuke, by Genji. The two would raise Shinzo and Heisuke in the peaceful, isolated environment of Oka no Kuni. The land lost the Emperor and Princess, placing the once peaceful land in a time of discord. Isano decided it was best for them to remain until the heir was chosen. The heir was found in the forms of Rena and Hinagiku, the illegitimate daughters of Princess Makoto. Hinagiku was a shepherd who disappeared shortly before Rena would arrive in Oka no Kuni. Once it was certain that the Princess was arriving safely in Oka no Kuni, Isano and her two sons left, opting to return to Uzushiogakure, where she was given a position on the Council. Return to Uzushiogakure Upon her return to Uzushiogakure, she immediately enrolled Shinzo and Heisuke at the Ninja Academy and began working at the hospital at Hana's side once more. Genji stayed behind in Oka no Kuni to tie up some loose ends and kept correspondence with the family, hoping to join them in Uzushiogakure. Unfortunately for the young family, Genji would lose his life, contracting a mysterious incurable disease that had spread throughout the island. Devastated, Isano withdrew from life in the village, opting to live not far outside the village in the more agricultural region. She continued her work at the hospital even after Hana's retirement and trained her sons as best as she could. Unfortunately, this time also saw the deterioration of her relationship with Shinzo, her eldest, who happened upon an old letter from Rinn in which he was mentioned (and revealed) to be his son and not Genji's. Dealing with her own personal issues, the woman stayed out of the affairs of the village during the reign of Tobias, focusing on raising her sons as a single mother rather than promoting the imperial idealization of the new Uzumaki leader and self-proclaimed Emperor. Her time withdrawn from the village allowed her to hone her medical abilities and continue her studies of more natural medicines that she had taken up in Oka no Kuni. Under Tobias, she lost her position on the Council. Currently As of late, Isano come out of her depression over her husband's untimely death and has begun to take part in village life once more. Not only did she regain her position on the Council, but she was also appointed the Hospital Administrator upon Hana's acsension as Uzumaki leader and Jay as the Nidaime Shiokage. A friend from her past came to the island to study its flora, having taken an interest in botany. Isano invited him to stay with her family until his studies would come to an end. However, the two became extremely close, their friendship evolving into a relationship; Kohaku decided to stay on in the village and became the new caretaker of the hospital's greenhouse and a medic when needed. A festival was held in the village within this time where her oldest son met her mentor's daughter formally. The two became friends and he asked to leave the island to see the world for himself. A bit begrudgingly, she gave permission to Shinzo to travel with Hana's daughter, Rida, and has continued with her duties in Uzushiogakure. Aside from these duties, Isano has begun studying Medical Water Ninjutsu. Currently, she is in Konohagakure on the request of the Hokage, trying to reverse the damage of his arm done by Serean, also taking it on as a diplomatic mission to mend relations between Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure, which were strained under Tobias. Appearance Isano has long white hair that reaches midway down her back. She's extremely pale. If you want to see what kind of outfits she wears, refer to the picture. I'm way too lazy to go into depth about how she looks >.> The pictures say it all. The one on the top is her casual, the bottom right is for missions, and the bottom left is formal. Use your imagination people. Fun Facts - Isano is not an albino; her white hair comes from having an epistatic mutation, meaning she carries a recessive gene that cancels out what would have been her natural color, black. - She LOVES sweet and spicy food but dislikes salty and sour foods. - Her favorite food is curry chicken and rice while her least favorite is spinach. - As a child, Isano feared hospitals but eventually overcame that fear to learn medicine and become a medic. - Isano is a sensor. - She fears spiders, snakes, lizards, and eels. - Her eldest son, Shinzo, is the son of Uchiha Rinn while Heisuke is the son of Uchiha Genji. Blue jays Category:Female